


I Think She Knows

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: The gc demanded fic so I gave them fic. Bear with me, I’m not sure how great it is, I wrote it quickly. Also, if you guys really really like this, for some reason, I left room for second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	I Think She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> The gc demanded fic so I gave them fic. Bear with me, I’m not sure how great it is, I wrote it quickly. Also, if you guys really really like this, for some reason, I left room for second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Cersei examined herself in the mirror as she finished putting her earrings on. It was a good hair day, she thought, her curls beautifully framed her face and the red lipstick with the golden slip dress would have every man in the restaurant staring, of course she only wanted one man’s attention she thought with a smile. 

Her brother had asked her to dinner and while her head screamed about the speculation that might arise her mouth had said yes. A date night was the least she could do, he had been so caring and attentive with the kids, even Joff, who had been very difficult lately. She looked herself over one last time before grabbing her clutch and heading downstairs. 

On her descent, she heard laughter and when she rounded the corner she realized why. Tommen was pretending to be a dinosaur as he stalked around the living room roaring at Joffrey who was surprisingly roaring back. The sight of her two sons getting along made her heart flutter and a small smile formed on her face as she watched Joff chase Tommen out of the living room and down the hallway. 

The boys had been such a distraction, she had not realized Myrcella cuddled up on the couch as Jaime helped her put clothes on her Barbies. Watching Jaime struggle to put Barbie’s pants on her while Myrcella barked out orders was enough to elicit a small laugh from her. Jaime quickly whipped his head in her direction and, slowly, a boyish grin flooded his features. 

Myrcella glanced between the twins before yanking her Barbie out of Jaime’s hand, “So where are you guys going, Uncle Jaime?” she asked with a self satisfied grin. 

Jaime toyed with the cufflinks on his shirt, he was suspicious of her knowledge regarding his relationship with her mother, his sister, so he knew whatever his answer was could not even slightly imply this was a date, “Well, Cella, we are going to meet some of Grandpa Tywin’s new clients.”

The nine year old nodded along, before snorting, “Mom is going to meet new clients dressed like that? Yeah, sure, Uncle Jaime,” she said, with an emphasis on uncle, before skipping off while humming a happy tune, “I guess I’ll see you when you get back from your dinner,” she yelled from down the hall. 

Jaime and Cersei glanced at each other with equally confused expressions before she pulled him out the door. The ride to the restaurant was filled with playful smiles and teasing touches. Jaime kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand massaged Cersei’s thigh while she ran her fingers through his hair. 

After 20 minutes of one handed caresses and Jaime attempting to control himself so they could have a proper date, they pulled into the parking lot. He quickly pressed his lips to her hand before he got of the car and jogged over to open her door. 

As they made their way into the restaurant, Jaime glanced at Cersei and nonchalantly said, “I think she knows.”

“Who knows what?” Cersei laughed. 

“Myrcella. I think she knows about us. They way she looks at us and some of her comments. I think she knows.”

“It’s usually you telling me this but quit being paranoid. She doesn’t know. Now let’s go, I’m starving.”

The food was excellent. Cersei had chosen the cuisine and Jaime had been in charge of finding the secluded restaurant and that’s how they stumbled upon the hole in the wall with the best eggplant parmesan they’ve ever had. Cersei was hesitant to try it at first, no one made it as well as her brother, but she could only handle Jaime waving the fork in front of her for so long before she finally took a bite. He gave her a victorious grin before he leaned in to press his mouth to her neck, “tastes so good,” he commented. She agreed although she wasn’t sure if he meant the dish or her. 

They finished their dinner and Jaime wiped his face with a napkin as Cersei leaned over to kiss his cheek, “would you like dessert,” she whispered as her hand crept up her thigh and she began to rub his groin. He let out a content hum and quickly called for the check. 

Jaime quickly paid the bill and pulled her to the vehicle. The 20 minute drive to the restaurant turned into a 15 minute, handsy, drive home. Cersei was practically in his lap, nipping at his neck and teasing his half hard bulge. Two can play that game he thought as he took one hand off the wheel and slowly worked it up her dress only to find she wasn’t wearing underwear. He paused to smile before he began to slowly rub her, which elicited a deep moan. She had just bucked into his hand when he pulled into the driveway. Both of them had the other in their grasps, when Jaime said through heavy breaths that they could do it in the car or they could go into the house. Cersei pondered car sex and how hot it was the last time they did it but she really wanted him to take her to bed and rail her all night. 

She quickly decided on the latter and he had her back pushed up against the front door as soon as she closed it. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her dress was bunched up around hers. She could feel his hard cock strained against his zipper as he rubbed himself against her wet center. The kisses were sloppy and their hands were roaming over every piece of the other. She thought for sure he would take her right there in the foyer. 

They were so lost in each other, they didn’t hear her approach, “Mom? Uncle Jaime?” Myrcella called out before flipping on the foyer lights and finding them in their compromising position. 

Cersei and Jaime both looked at her like deer caught in headlights. Cersei’s lipstick was smeared, Jaime had more on his mouth than she did hers and her legs were still wrapped around his waist as Myrcella looked at them as though she had just walked in on a murder. 

“I thought someone broke in...you guys were being very loud,” she said staring into blank space, still in shock over finding her mom and uncle in that position. While she had speculations about their relationship, she wasn’t 100% sure about it until now. 

Jaime carefully put Cersei down and she approached their daughter, “Myrcella...”

Myrcella looked between her two favorite people in the world, “Mom...I know. Can we talk about it later? I was really trying to sleep,” she said as she turned on her heel and headed back to bed leaving Jaime and Cersei to stare at each other in astonishment.


End file.
